<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge: As Sweet As A Grape by mistress0fdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048958">Revenge: As Sweet As A Grape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress0fdarkness/pseuds/mistress0fdarkness'>mistress0fdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Artificial Insemination, Artificial Intelligence, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bishounen, Body Horror, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Extreme, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Hardcore, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Personality Swap, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Prolapse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Revenge, Rimming, Vomiting, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress0fdarkness/pseuds/mistress0fdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A sequel to my first story, "The Agreement") After recovery, Kokichi and Maki are blackmailed by the mastermind to not say a word about what happened to anyone. Thus, Kokichi must find a different way to exact his revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Part I:) Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! As a celebration and thank-you for my first story reaching over 1,000 hits, I decided to gift you all with this! This story is a sequel to my first fanfiction, “The Agreement,” so for the porn-with-plot here to make more sense I’d highly recommend going and reading that story before this one. This story is slightly longer, by two pages more. This time there's a third chapter too, and they've been split into parts, though don't let that fool you, it's only to help categorize the story better. Also, once again as a warning this story contains super triggering elements and dark material, including depictions of PTSD, traumatic episodes, mental breakdowns, hallucinations, rape, bdsm, extreme penetration, prolapsing, choking, vomiting, and male lactation, so if you’re offended easily or faint of heart then this is not the story for you. Also, this story contains spoilers for the game, so look out for that. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! -xo</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing right where our protagonists last left off, after Maki saves the ass of an unlikely student she never thought she would aid, the victim takes a while to fully recover from the immense damage done. After the two set off back to their rooms, Monokuma has a few choice things to say to them. How are the rest of the students doing?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Kokichi’s eyes slowly opened to the sight of a very, very filthy and grimy bathtub. He looked around, turning his head as much as he could, which wasn’t much. He was very weak and hazy. The bathroom looked nothing like the one in his dorm however. It was much fancier, and nicer looking, with exception to the bathtub which was now filled and coated with putrescent bodily waste and fluids. He groaned, still in tremendous pain. Everything hurt. He noticed however that his copious wounds seemed to have been cleaned and treated somewhat. He felt his face. His body was covered in medical wrapping, and his face had bandages and wrapping all over his bruised cheeks, and his other eye was completely covered by a patch. </p><p>“So you’re awake.” </p><p>A voice suddenly appeared to his right, and he couldn’t keep himself from flinching and screaming, raising his arms over his head to shield himself. </p><p>“Oh, calm down. For god’s sake it’s just me," Maki said gruffly. Ouma meekly lowered his arms. </p><p>“M...M-maki...?” he asked quietly. </p><p>“Yes,” she replied, while pulling out the bath drain with a gloved hand to flush down the contaminated water. She was wearing a facemask as well, though it still didn’t do much to block out the odor, as she quickly pulled away from the tub, trying not to gag. </p><p>“Where am I?” Kokichi asked more audibly, too perplexed at his surroundings to even be embarrassed of having gotten so scared by her. </p><p>“We’re at the hotel Kumasutra, a bathroom in one of the rooms to be specific,” the girl responded matter-of-factly. </p><p>Kokichi suddenly went ghostly white and glanced about wildly, “W-wait...where..where is Sh-Shu….Shu..” the poor trauma patient couldn’t even muster up the mental strength to stutter out his name. </p><p>“Shuichi?” Maki finished, “I took care of him. He’s not a problem anymore. Best case scenario: his brain hemorrhages from that blow from my bat and he bleeds to death.”</p><p> Kokichi relaxed, almost sighing in relief, “But...how? How did you find us?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m sure you have a million questions right now as to the events that unfolded,” the tetchy girl curtly said, growing impatient, “But right now we need to first focus on treating your wounds. There’s no other way to really say this. He fucked you up. You are in bad shape right now, you’re lucky to have even survived really.” </p><p>“Hmm, whatever,” the usual wisecracker was going to make a jab at her bedside manner, but surprisingly refrained. Kokichi tried casually putting his arms behind his head like he often does but couldn’t lift either of them for more than an inch before cringing in pain. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t do that,” Maki went on, “you want to move around as little as possible right now.” Kokichi pouted childishly. Maki nearly smiled. He was back and acting his normal self again. It was almost endearing to her. </p><p>Kokichi’s eyes then became sad, and he looked down at the now dry and fermenting bathtub, “So, why..did you save me anyway? It was me who was in trouble.” Maki took off one of her gloves and uncomfortably fiddled with one of her black pigtails. “I mean,” he continued, now sounding slightly bitter, “it’s not like it was KAITO or anyone you actually care about or like. So why go through all of this trouble for me? Seems like a waste of your time, don’t you think?” Harukawa got angry at Kokichi for both deciding to bring this up NOW of all times and for also being completely right. He’s such a smartass. They glared at each other, their eyes locked. </p><p>“Well, Kokichi,” she took off her mask candidly, “you’re right. I don’t like you. You’ve in many ways made our lives much more difficult and have said and done many things to inconvenience the trials and us in general. You’ve been both an insufferable pest and an insensitive asshole. You laughed, jeered and joked when people died, not even trying to read the room. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t completely care about what happens to you.” </p><p>Kokichi’s gaze softened, confused at this but also...thankful? “Huh, really now?” he stated coolly, glancing at his nails and taking on a composed and withdrawn demeanor. </p><p>“Yes,” she continued, “and the horrors that you experienced at the hands of someone who I thought was an ally..well, they’re unforgivable. And you shouldn’t have had to experience any of it. I’m...sorry.” Maki finished awkwardly, before looking around, visibly tense. It’s not often she has heart-to-hearts with people, let alone one of her own enemies. Ouma fought back tears, slowly hugging his knees, and was silent for a moment. </p><p>He then put on one of his chipper poker faces and said cheerily, “Nee hee hee! Aw, it’s alright, Maki! It warms my heart how even an assassin would be looking out for lil ol me!”</p><p>“H-how did you know about that?!” she asked, taken aback and flabbergasted. </p><p>He stuck his tongue out playfully, “I mean come on, it was obvious! Too obvious! YOU being an Ultimate Child Caregiver? In what universe is that not a blatant lie? And trust me, I’d think I’d know a thing or two about that.” Maki, despite herself, couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. She had a feeling this time Ouma would keep that information to himself. “I mean really! You have ‘cold-blooded killer’ written all over you!”</p><p>“Don’t push it,“ the tsundere said, though she was still smiling, “can you move?”</p><p>“Noooo...I don’t think so. I’m so weak...think I might be stuck here for a while..” Kokichi said in an over-exaggeratedly sad tone, cartoonishly drooping his head over the tub. Then he slowly picked himself up, still slightly wincing from the pain, “just kidding! I have some of my strength back now. I should be able to walk.”</p><p>“Uhm..great…” Maki turned her head away, blushing and shielding her eyes, before leaving and closing the door, “you get dressed then. I found your clothes and I put them in the cupboard under the sink.”</p><p>“Alriiiiight, just no peeking, m-kay? Nee hee hee hee!” Ouma replied teasingly, on the inside absolutely mortified that a girl saw his naked and exposed body. Naked. She found him on the floor. Naked. Covered in… “Nnnghhh!” He bit his lip so hard it bled, trying not to make the pained cry above a low volume where she couldn’t hear. He suddenly felt a severe and sharp pain in his bottom. He hesitantly turned around looking in the mirror and gingerly spread his ass to inspect. A horrified gasp unintentionally escaped his mouth as he saw his ruptured, ruined and bloody anus. It was very, very puffy and swollen and looked like it had previously prolapsed before being shoved back in. Then he suddenly became aware of his damaged genitalia, which still smarted like hell. He let go and squeezed his eyes shut. ‘No, you’re not gonna do this now,’ he said to himself, ‘Maki is right outside. You’ll have time to mourn over this when you’re back in your room. Now is NOT the time to have a mental breakdown, Ouma.’ After washing himself up diligently, cleaning off any remaining muck, he then quickly retrieved his clothes and put them all on, pasting on his signature cheeky, carefree smile while tying the black and white checkered bandana on his neck. “It’s showtime.”</p><p>When the two made their way out of the building, Kokichi nearly jumped out of his skin when they were greeted by none other than Monokuma! “And where do you two think you’re going?” that traditional, nasally cartoon voice asked. </p><p>Maki squeezed the bridge of her nose in irritation. This was the last thing she needed to see right now. “Back to our dorms, get out of our way,” she said. </p><p>“Oh, but of course! Carry on,” the bear replied. </p><p>Kokichi tilted his head in perplexion, “Huh..?” The usually wrathful bear was just going to let them go, like that? Were they even allowed to be at the hotel at this time? </p><p>“Oh, but before you do go, take these tapes!” He handed the students two vcr tapes each. </p><p>“What are these?” Maki eyed the evil teddy warily. </p><p>“Oh well you see,” he explained, “the first video marked ‘1’ is just raw footage of the...ahem..incident between the two boys. You know, the one you eventually stepped in and interfered with. It shows everything, beginning to end!”<br/>
“Ghhh!” Kokichi stumbled back, clutching his chest and nearly falling. He then stared at the first tape as if it were a five-headed snake, and raised it up in the air preparing to smash it on the ground to pieces. </p><p>“Uh, uh, uh!” Monokuma stopped him, “no damaging school property!” Ouma stared at the bear with total lividity. “So that first video,” Monokuma went on, “since you guys were already there and experienced it yourselves, you aren’t required to watch. The second video however, labelled ‘2,’ is mandatory. That video is incentive as to why you two should keep this incident between yourselves, if you know what’s good for you of course.” </p><p>Kokichi tremored with rage. “You...y-you dirty fffucker…” he shakily hissed. </p><p>“Gasp! Language, young man!” the half-tone bear exclaimed toonishly, “you brats should be grateful, really. The second video I’m making you watch isn’t even that long. Now you two march your dupas straight to your rooms. Do you realize how late it is?” And with that, he poofed away. </p><p>Maki sighed and held a hand to her face, exhausted with all of this, then started towards her room, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kokichi.” And that was that.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 (Part II:) They Would Never Even Know</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi woke up, soaked in sweat. He was in his own bed..? The last thing he could remember was Angie yelling something and then a hard object struck his head. Everything else beyond that is an unrecognizable blur. His head no longer hurt strangely enough. Saihara got up to look in the mirror. Not a scratch on him anywhere. In fact, he felt great. His entire person was spotless..pristine. All of his ailments he’d endured for a week seemed to have vanished as well. His occasional headaches, constipation, bowel cramps and bloating in his guts, all seemingly completely gone. It was so...bizarre. He then heard knocking at the door. </p><p>When opening it he was greeted by an excited Kaito, a remorseful and concerned Tenko and most of the other concerned or at least curious students, only Ouma and Harukawa were missing. “Heeey, Shuichi! You’re alright! Looks like you finally got some rest, “ the cheerful astronaut remarked. </p><p>“He’s-he’s ok??” a wave of relief seemed to wash over Tenko, “Oh thank god! I thought you were done for!” The students then all started talking at once. </p><p>The bashful and introverted Saihara was immediately overwhelmed by all this attention, “Uhm...y-yeah, I’m...I’m fine. I can honestly barely even remember what happened.” </p><p>The students kept bombarding him with questions as well as updates until Kaito piped up, “alright everybody, let's all give him some space.” </p><p>“Er..uh, th-thank you Kaito, sorry...but I’m really grateful that you guys all checked up on me, really!” said Shuichi, still feeling a little dazed, “don’t worry, I think I’m ok. Thank you. I should get something to eat though. I’ll see you all later!”</p><p>Shuichi truthfully was hungry, and also needed some time alone to gather his thoughts. There was what appeared to be a strange blank or gap in his memory. It wasn’t entirely rational, but he had a gut feeling like there was originally something there, and that something had somehow taken it away. After everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways, the detective headed towards the kitchen. He spotted Maki, appearing lost in thought, sitting with a steaming cup of black coffee. </p><p>“Oh! Hey there, Maki,” Shuichi greeted her warmly.</p><p>She jolted and froze, wide-eyed, before slowly turning her head to look at him. She looked at him in an expression that appeared to be mixed with disdain and sadness, like she was deeply disappointed to even be seeing him standing there. Saihara was puzzled and troubled by this. She then swiftly got up, poured the rest of her coffee into a nearby trashcan and left as soon as she could. </p><p>“Huh? W-wait, Maki-” but she was already gone. </p><p>Shuichi stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then eventually he retreated to get himself a snack. Kokichi was in there, fully physically recovered, sitting on the counter and youthfully swinging his legs and eating grape flavored sugar candies one by one, seeming in a joyous mood. </p><p>His eyes then landed on Saihara, casually grabbing an apple before washing it under the sink, “Hi, Kokichi!” </p><p>He dropped the candies to the floor and, like Maki, froze. Shuichi frowned, and reached over to pick up the spilled candy bag and help. The room around Kokichi began to spin. Images began flashing before his eyes. Blood. Ropes. Darkness. Those eyes. Those gray eyes. Kokichi backed into a corner of the kitchen. He began hearing buzzing of electricity. Laughing. Screaming. A chorus of voices. Laughing and screaming. He clawed at the walls, but they started to bleed. He looked at his now blood covered hands in shock, beginning to hyperventilate. </p><p>“Hey, Kokichi..? Are...you alright..?” Shuichi became uncomfortable and very concerned. But Kokichi wasn’t focused on him now. Around him as far as he could see, the room began to change and flash various neon colors and seemed to warp and dance and move in impossible ways and angles. Dark, humanoid figures appeared and disappeared in corners of the room. </p><p>He grabbed his own head and yanked at his hair, “This...isn’t….right.” </p><p>“What was that?” Shuichi asked. </p><p>“This. Isn’t. RIGHT! THIS ISN’T RIGHT! THIS! IS! NOT! RIGHT!” Ouma shouted over and over again until his throat felt shredded raw. He then broke into a coughing fit, hacking into his own arm. He looked down at it and saw it was covered in blood and chunks of regurgitated, torn flesh. </p><p>“Hahaha, oh, Kokichi, what do you even mean by that?” Shuichi laughed. Kokichi looked back up at him and saw he was wearing his old hat and that damned school uniform. This time however, his eye sockets were empty and crying blood. The bleeding eyeless Saihara smiled that familiar sadistic smile then leaned in closely and added, “this has all gone completely according to the mastermind’s plan.” </p><p>“K-Kokichi! Wh-what’s wrong?! Did something happen?” Shuichi was now scared.</p><p>“Wh-what?” Kokichi asked half-consciously, snapping out of it. The kitchen was colored normally, it had stopped swaying and moving, there was no blood or shadowy figures anywhere to be seen, and he couldn’t hear the screaming anymore. Saihara stood before him, normal and eyes in place. </p><p>“You..you quietly said something I didn’t quite catch and then when silent for a bit and backed into that corner, staring at me,” the detective nervously said, “is..there something going on?” The shorter boy’s petrified expression changed into a stoic one. </p><p>“No,” he replied flatly, grabbing the candy bag off the floor and leaving. Shuichi watched him go, speechless. That expression on Ouma’s face when he looked at him was haunting. It was an expression Saihara had never ever once seen on him before. A look of deep, bottomless fright. Before he composed himself and became completely emotionless. This was so unlike him and uncharacteristic, it unnerved Shuichi. That evening, he tried fruitlessly to stop thinking about it, but just couldn’t. The way Ouma had looked at him at that moment, in total horror and perturbation as if he were the devil himself. That morning, Shuichi woke up groggy. He didn’t get a wink of sleep. Most of the usual students were there to greet him or at least casually acknowledge his existence. Himiko, Miu, Kaito, Gonta, Tenko, Angie, K1B0, Tsumugi and Korekiyo. Everyone was there. Everyone except for Kokichi, whom he hadn’t seen since that strange last encounter in the kitchen, and Maki, who’d always turn around and leave every time she saw him. Weird. Other than those two however, the week went by smoothly, nothing else seeming out of the ordinary. <br/>
Saihara and Momota, and anyone else who noticed and/or cared, never understood why Maki kept avoiding and ignoring him, or where Kokichi had gone. Maki kept her promise to Monokuma and wouldn’t say a thing about it to Kaito or anyone else, still quite shaken even now by the contents in Video “2.” She could still hear the screaming. At the end of the week, no one still had heard or seen any sign of him, which was when all of the students had finally begun to notice. They knew Kokichi was crafty and a bit mysterious but it was strange even for him to be gone for this long. Some items they had also noticed missing, oddly enough, were some of Miu’s inventions, to her dismay, and two of the exisals, the blue and the red ones. Saihara decided it was time for him to begin investigating. He devoted an entire afternoon to trying to find the elusive supreme leader as well as the missing items. Unfortunately, nothing turned up. He defeatedly resigned and turned in for the night to his dorm. He could not get himself to sleep, endlessly tossing and turning in his bed. Shuichi’s sleep had been getting worse and worse. He couldn’t for the life of him shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Just when he had finally begun to drift off he heard the not very loud but noticeable sound of a piece of paper sliding across the floor. He sat up and looked at his door. A note had been slid into his room under it. What on earth? Picking up the note, it read:<br/>
“Hi, Shumai!<br/>
You’re probably super confused on what’s been going on right now, but I guess now’s a good time as any to finally spill the beans. To congratulate you on solving that last case, I wanted to throw you a secret surprise party! I’ve been super busy working on and setting it up which explains why I haven’t been around. I didn’t want anyone to find out, but Maki did but then she probably felt bad about it afterwards, which is possibly why she’s been avoiding you so much. But anyways, be sure to meet me at the Casino so we can finally celebrate together! I can’t wait to see you. ♡<br/>
-Kokichi Ouma”<br/>
Shuichi stared at the note dumbfounded. Nothing about this seemed right. Knowing what a pathological and habitual liar Ouma is, how much of this letter could even be true? There’s no way all of this was just about a simple party. What was he planning? Was this a trap? Shuichi had a bad feeling about all of this. He folded the letter carefully and put it into his pocket, and sighed heavily. He was a detective after all. Even if he was probably walking straight into danger, it was up to him to find the truth, and he needed to get to the bottom of this. So, nervous, he hesitantly stepped out of his dorm, and crept his way towards his destination, often looking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 (Part III:) Joining the Party</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi eventually arrived at the casino. Right away he noticed that it was completely dark, and all the lights and machines inside were shut down. It was as if it had endured a power outage. The silence and darkness inside was eerie. Shuichi checked the letter again, making sure this was the right place. He scanned, looking for any signs of any life or party decorations, if that really was what this was about and Ouma had been telling the truth after all. </p><p>Just when he was about to leave, he heard Kokichi’s voice, “Shumai, you made it!” There he was, poking his little head out from the corner of the building before giddily approaching Saihara. </p><p>“Um, hey there..Kokichi,” he awkwardly began, “so...as you can see I got your note-”</p><p>“Uh huh! Aren’t you excited, Saihara-chan?”</p><p>“Well, I mean, uh-” Kokichi grabbed the detectives hand and pulled him inside with him. “Wait! Where are we-”</p><p>“Duh, inside!” Ouma explained, “I know Monokuma better than anyone to rain on our parade, so I picked a super secret spot in this Casino for us.” </p><p>He ran hurriedly and excitedly through the dead barren casino as fast as his little legs could carry him, Shuichi struggling to keep up and nearly tripping several times in the darkness. They finally got to a vacant and dingy series of backrooms, which to Shuichi’s surprise, were actually slightly illuminated. </p><p>“We’re here!” Ouma chimed sing-songily. </p><p>As Saihara finally got a chance to catch his breath, Ouma went behind him and locked one of the doors, before throwing the key outside of the room and closing the two doors. Saihara’s ears perked up when he heard the click of the locked doors together. He glanced over his shoulder at the doors worriedly, then took in the room. It was empty, slightly dusty, and smelled of old carpet. The walls were decorated with a rather ugly yellowish-tan, patterned wallpaper and dimly lit by industrial lights. There were no other doors or windows, just dark corridors. It was spooky, but strangely familiar. </p><p>“I don’t see...any party decorations..heh heh...” Shuichi quipped nervously. </p><p>He began to realize Kokichi had just locked them both inside. He wondered if he had just made a huge mistake. He then looked at Kokichi, who stared right back, still standing by the doors. What was once a face filled with childlike joy and mischief was now replaced with pure hatred and ill-will. It shook Saihara to the core. He hadn’t had someone stare at him with that much malice and contempt since that one man he ended up getting arrested. Saihara took a step back. </p><p>“It’s ok, Shuichi,” Kokichi said in a dark tone, “we don’t need decorations. Now...why don’t we have some fun?” </p><p>Shuichi began to back away, panic-stricken. He cautiously said, “Kokichi...why don’t you tell me what this is actually about..?” </p><p>Kokichi smirked sardonically and shrugged, “Talk is cheap.” </p><p>With full force he lunged at Shuichi, tackling him to the ground. <br/>
“GHHHKK?!” Shuichi would’ve screamed if the wind hadn’t gotten knocked out of him. After recovering from shock he struggled against him. Kokichi angrily grabbed him and slammed his head against the ground, then held it down with his foot before restraining him. Shuichi didn’t know how to fight, he knew his goose was cooked, and braced for the worst. Ouma ripped all of the detective’s clothes off, including the shoes and socks and then quickly tied him up in black ropes before Shuichi could even understand what was going on. Before he knew it, Shuichi couldn’t move. Kokichi then fastened the ropes tightly so that they painfully death-gripped and squeezed Saihara’s body. Without realizing it, Shuichi had become fully erect now and his cock throbbed. He wheezed and reflexively let out constricted, pained moans. Ouma then grabbed the boy and flipped him over on his back, making Saihara’s head hit the ground. </p><p>“Oof! Ow...Nnnghaaah, the ropes..are so tight,” Saihara unintentionally had stumbled across a fetish he didn’t know he had. He remembered his situation and snapped out of his daze, “Nngh, K-Kokichi, wh-what are you doing?! Why?!” </p><p>Kokichi said nothing, only glaring down at him with utter rancor. He then violently seized Shuichi’s neck and squeezed and wrung it with all his might. </p><p>“Ko- Ghhhk! Hrrrk!” was all Shuichi could choke out as the boy on top of him crushed his windpipe. He coughed and wriggled defenselessly. His cock was still fully erect however, and dripped premature fluid. Saihara’s nipples also began to harden from arousal. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and in addition to starting to turn blue he also began to blush heavily, sweat and pant. A new feeling of arousal had clashed with his pain and terror from completely out of nowhere. <br/>
“Ghnnn, hnnnngh! Ahhhnn!” asphyxiated, breathy moans escaped him. Kokichi’s anger and hatred for him intensified, as he realized Shuichi was enjoying this. He tried aggressively shaking him as he strangled his victim and slamming him against the ground, doing anything he could to hurt him but nothing shook Saihara out of his state of masochistic euphoria. </p><p>“Are you KIDDING me?!” Ouma exclaimed, extremely frustrated. He let go and gave up, getting off of him. Shuichi gasped wildly for air, coughing and sputtering upon release. His throat now had two hand shaped bruises where the boy with the purple locks had asphyxiated him. </p><p>“Aaagh!” he suddenly whimpered, as Ouma didn’t even give him a chance to catch his breath again before kicking him in the side of his head. </p><p>“Sit up, you good-for-nothing piece of shit!” he ordered the bound boy brusquely. Saihara mechanically followed the order as best he could, seeing stars. Once his head stopped spinning, his vision cleared and he appeared to be sitting in front of a small television. </p><p>“...Kokichi! W-why?!” Saihara, wounded, pleaded with the other bishounen for an answer to this insanity, “Why are you doing this?” </p><p>A genuinely amused smile stretched across Kokichi’s face and he burst out laughing, as if Shuichi had just asked him why the earth is flat. After settling down, he said, “You want to know why, do you? Well…” he extravagantly motioned to the TV in front of Saihara, “look no further than here.” He then clicked the remote, playing Video “1.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 (Part I:) Damning Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi is back and more vengeful than ever, and he has a bone to pick with his dear, unsuspecting Shumai. Shuichi, not recalling a thing, is totally lost, but thankfully Ouma is kind enough to catch him up on everything, after which, the overdue retribution can at long last be set in motion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screen before Shuichi showed him everything. Everything HE had done to Ouma. Ouma attentively watched the entire video with him. A few weeks ago just watching a small clip of this would’ve been highly triggering to Kokichi, but now he didn’t mind, because being reminded of everything that Saihara put him through would make his retribution all the more satisfying. Shuichi’s mouth hung open. It was horrible. It was all so horrible. But he couldn’t take his eyes from the screen. He couldn’t begin to comprehend how this sadistic rapist on the screen was the same person as him. It was impossible. He recalled none of this. He would never even think to do any of the heinous, indecent and unspeakable acts that were committed on screen. After the video got to the part with the electrocution, Kokichi paused it and took out the tape.</p><p>“Seen enough?” he queried.</p><p>“I…” Shuichi was at a loss for words, he could barely speak, “I..don’t understand...I did all of THIS...to you? ME?!”</p><p>“Yeah, and the best part is you have the convenience to remember NONE of it! You don’t have to carry the weight or the guilt of what you’ve done until it burns a hole through your soul, no, no, no! But at least I get to carry the trauma and experiences of it on MY end!” Kokichi exclaimed, in a mockingly congratulatory tone, “So congratulations, Mister Detective, you’ve found the truth. The truth you crave so deeply and love so much!”</p><p>“I…” Shuichi was now in tears and trembling, struggling to process all of this, “I’m so...s-sorry....”</p><p>Kokichi rolled his eyes, annoyed, “Ohhh ok, you’re sorry. Alright then, that makes it all better!”</p><p>‘What is happening?‘ Shuichi thought to himself, ‘This can’t be real. What...what have I done..?’ He kept waiting until he would wake up from whatever nightmare this was.</p><p>“Aw Shumai, why are you crying?” the purple haired one grabbed the distraught bound boy and dragged him by his ropes away from the television, “The festivities are just starting! The other guests should be here soon.”</p><p>Shuichi’s head snapped up in alarm, “O-other…guests?”</p><p>“Yep!” Kokichi grinned naughtily at him, “You remember our good friends, right? The exisals?”</p><p>Saihara’s hairs stood up, “What..what are you going to do with me?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not really what I’m gonna do, but more of what they’ll do,” Ouma clarified.</p><p>The two finally came to what appeared to be two tables with a wide metal triangular prism on top of one of them, for edging. The pale, frail boy’s face instantly flushed with red upon seeing it.</p><p>Ouma looked down at his uke’s member and his face twisted with aversion, “You sick fuck.”</p><p>Saihara was still fucking hard. Even after watching that entire goddamn video. But of course the stupid bound boy didn’t even fucking realize it. That other version of him would’ve though. “H-huh..?” Shuichi obliviously and meekly questioned.</p><p>Filled with rage, Kokichi hoisted him onto the prism’s edge, making him sit down hard on it. The sharp metal edge stabbed into Shuichi’s scrotum, taint and anus all at once and he finally let out the anguished ear-splitting scream Kokichi was waiting to hear. The restrained, gray-eyed bishounen followed it up with sobs and whimpers of misery and pain, being forced to sit on that torturous prism. His lengthy effeminate eyelashes were drenched in his tears and sweat.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi cupped his tearstained face, “is it not fun anymore? That’s a shame, because the guests sure will have fun with you.” Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat, remembering the exisals. “You know,” Ouma went on, casually leaning against the edging table, “I hope you appreciate how much effort I’m putting into all of this. I could’ve just gone with something basic and dull like killing you in your sleep or..chopping your dick off, maybe beheading you. But, I figured you deserved something special. After all,” he glared into Saihara’s fearful face, “you went all out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2 (Part II:) The Party Don’t Start ‘Til They Walk In</p><p> </p><p>Heavy metallic thuds could be heard as something large approached him. Saihara stiffened, even more terrified than before.</p><p>“GHHHK!” he choked as a red exisal came up from behind him and gripped him by his neck, lifting him up. “NO! NOOO!” the affrightened Saihara yelled as the bound, helpless boy struggled and thrashed in its grasp as much as the ropes would allow. The robot then lowered him down so he’s still suspended but reachable to Ouma.</p><p>“Good, hold him for me,” Ouma said to it like it was an obedient pet, “I’ll be right back.” He strolled down one of the dark corridors before returning with something long. Upon closer inspection they were revealed to be two sets of remarkably large, glass anal beads. Each bead on one set was about the same size as a golf ball, the other beads the size of tennis balls.</p><p>Saihara’s pupils shrunk in anticipated dread, “Wh...what are those for..?”</p><p>“Oh, these go in your belly button, Saihara-Chan!” Ouma bubbled kiddishly, before rubbing a bit of spit on each of them and allowing the mechanical beast to take them from his hands.</p><p>Bang! The exisal dropped the bound detective down on the flat table. Landing on his stomach, the wind was once again knocked out of him. He whipped his head around anxiously, having a faint idea of what’s to come. His ass, quite large and curvaceous, especially for a boy, and dainty feet were nude and exposed, and he was placed in such a way where his long cock hung off the edge of the table, pointing towards the ground. Ouma walked over behind Saihara to admire the view of the full moon, and began to strip. He could no longer help or control himself, all of the excitement had overtaken him and he was now piloted by primal instincts. He tried telling himself this was all strictly about revenge and his own version of justice, but he was only lying to himself. Kokichi still lusted for Shuichi, only this time it’s Kokichi who gets full control and now everything is all on his terms, which he could not be more pleased about. With the last of his resistance drained and flinging his clothes to the side, he let himself try those beautiful porcelain feet he had so desperately wanted to taste before.</p><p>“Oh!” Saihara let out a startled cry, not at all expecting this, “Nnnnngh, ahhhh w-wait no..p-please! Not my feet! Th-they’re so ticklish! Ahhhnnn!” And they indeed were. Saihara’s pucker winked rapidly in titillation.</p><p>“Mmmmnnh,” Ouma ravenously ran his tongue up and down his prey’s soles before pausing and grinning, “wow, you really should not have told me that.”</p><p>He then began vigorously suckling and licking all over both of Saihara’s feet, both of their moans amplifying as a result. Now was the time, Kokichi needed to touch himself. Unfortunately, due to the trauma, Kokichi had completely stopped stroking his dick to masturbate and instead got in the habit of fingering himself in place of that, which thankfully, since he adored prostate stimulation and preferred bottoming anyway, was at least more arousing and led to quicker orgasms. As Shuichi moaned and fidgeted and begged him to stop, Kokichi with one hand tickling his uke’s soles, spat on his fingers before inserting them into himself. With the recent rupturing of his gut he needed to be much more slow and careful when fingering himself than he used to be, but gradually it began to hurt less and less the more he did it.</p><p>While fingering his backdoor, he sucked on Saihara’s toes like lollipops, “Mmmmnahhh, ooh, Shumai, your feet taste so sweet. Hahhhnn, and they’re so clean. Aaahh!” Now even more aroused, Ouma increased the speed and launched more fingers into the eye of his storm. His adorable, pink, still slightly swollen boy-hole now squished and squelched just like a wet pussy. He then paused and pulled his fingers out from himself, he didn’t want to cum just yet, they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet! “Mmmn, well that was some fun foreplay, I’d say,” Kokichi got up, wiping his mouth. Shuichi breathed heavily and panted, riled up. He bayed in surprise when Kokichi spanked him. He then grabbed Saihara’s ass and spread it wide, preparing it for the exisal.</p><p>“Ah, w-wait!” Saihara faltered. He then gasped looking down at the red exisal’s crotch. It had what was clearly an artificial horse penis attached to it, fully erect and dripping seed accompanied by bloated testicles. It raised the anal bead toys, as if waiting for Kokichi’s permission.</p><p>“Hmm, honestly,” he said to it, “Saihara-chan is such a butt-slut he won’t even need the first set. Just start with the larger ones.”</p><p>Shuichi’s eyes widened, “W-w-what?!” He then faintly groaned when the small plum-haired seme spat directly onto the bound one’s vulnerable crinkled star. This exisal took one of the tennis sized glass balls and prodded it with them. “Nnngh,” was all Saihara could muster as the cold ball probed him. Then...PLOP! His anus reflexively sucked the ball in and swallowed it, to which he let out a loud, startled cry. A second unbelievably large orb entered him. Then a third, which finally reached and bumped his prostate. Shuichi exhaled sounds of pleasure, his face soon melting into a drooling ahegao.</p><p>Ouma heatedly watched, pissed as to how much fun this pervert was having, but turned on nevertheless, “Hmph, typical that you’d enjoy this.” He turned to the exisal, talking to it as if it was a common old friend, “didn’t I tell you this cunt was a total cock-sucking perverted fuckwad?”</p><p>“Hnnnnghaaah, please..stop th-this..they’re s-so big...” Shuichi pleaded weakly with him betwixt loud uncontrollable moans.</p><p>“Shut up!” Kokichi snarled at him before turning to the machine, “Just jam the rest of them in already. Do it as hard as you can. It’s supposed to hurt him, not please him.” All at once, the rest of the four large orbs were jammed down Shuichi’s gut. He let out a scream of pain as his chute was significantly expanded and dilated at 3x it’s original size. His stomach bulged now as he was stuffed like a turkey. Ouma sneered at him, a little more satisfied now. He got in front of him, wanting to see his uke’s face and reactions. After waiting for a moment, he then issued his next command, still leering at his prey, “now yank them all out. Again, max speed.”</p><p>“Ghah?!” Saihara exclaimed in alarm. He now understood why Kokichi had wanted an exisal to shove in the beads instead of just doing it himself. At an inhumanly fast rate, the machine ripped the anal beads all out of him, almost causing a prolapse. The violated boy bellowed in fused delectation and agony, tears rolling down his cheeks again. His anal passage felt fucked raw. His nipples began lactating and leaking onto the table they pressed against, finally stimulated. He then again yelled out as his first orgasm finally washed over him, his seed spilling out onto the floor. The beads have been shoved in so deep and at such a fast pace, as they hung in the red exisals claw they all had lines of blood, the bottom few ones which went in the deepest with bits of fecal matter as well.</p><p>“Hah...hah..” Shuichi swooned. Ouma got down close to him. His bound, victimized uke stared back at him dreamily and with bedroom eyes, in love.</p><p>He smiled and stroked Shuichi's hair, as if soothing him. "Oh, Shumai," Kokichi murmured alluringly, "you're so pretty." He pulled him close, their mouths centimeters away, teasing him. "Your hair's so soft, I've always wanted to touch it, " the one with the purple locks purred. Shuichi, expecting to lock lips, slowly closed his eyes and tried leaning in closer, only to be met with a hard slap from Ouma's hand. "Get him off this table," the little D.I.C.E. leader commanded the exisal.</p><p>Once it dropped Shuichi to the ground on his back, Kokichi stood over him. "You seem to enjoy asphyxiation, I take it?" Shuichi just stared up at him stupidly, his cheek burning. "Alright then," he said before turning around, giving Shuichi a nice upwards view of his rear. Though smaller frame, Ouma had a nice, full and defined ass himself, "Try this on for size." He then sat down on Saihara's face.</p><p>"Mmmnnff?!" the human chair's voice muffled out from underneath. Shuichi's head was now buried in between Ouma's ass cheeks, and his nose twitched, snugly burrowing into his little, still mildly swollen leather star. It smelled surprisingly very pleasant, lavender esque. It must've been a certain soap he was using. The smell worked as an aphrodisiac and Shuichi became instantly addicted to the smell. Hooked, he began to sniff and sniff his asshole mindlessly, pressing his nose into it.</p><p>"Nnnnh, now that's more like it," Kokichi purred, "it's about time I sat down on that pretty little face. It belongs up my ass. Nghh, that's right, bitch, huff it. You like the smell, don't you? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Within minutes, Shuichi, breaking out of his ass-worshipping trance, realized he couldn't breathe, and began to panic and struggle beneath him. Kokichi simpered at this and gripped his head firmly, pressing his ass onto it harder. He moaned as his slave's nose was sent deeper in and finally penetrated his pink hole. More artificial lavender flooded the detective's nostrils. He tried breathing through his mouth but that was latched onto Ouma's taint. He was losing oxygen.</p><p>"I should just smother you to death right now," Ouma chuckled, "wouldn't that be a pleasant way to go out? Lucky you."</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2 (Part III:) A Throne Fit For A Prince</p><p> </p><p>“Phmmmm, mmm cmmmm brnnnnhh!” Shuichi attempted to say, ‘please, I can’t breathe!’ but that alternative of muffled whines was all he could muster with Ouma’s ass in his face. He jolted in surprise as his cock once again erected, even though he had just orgasmed. Kokichi also noticed this.</p><p>“Wow,” the short boy remarked, “I’m impressed. You must reeeally love being suffocated. I wonder how much spunk you have left in those balls of yours.”</p><p>Just when Shuichi was beginning to become lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, after a few minutes Kokichi finally got off of him, propping him up so his sex slave sits on his knees. While Shuichi gasped for air during this short reprieve, Ouma got on all fours and bent over in front of him. Then he grabbed Saihara’s head, and shoved him back into his rear again. He only gave him that short break to switch positions. “Nooo-mmmph!” Saihara opposed helplessly, again trapped like a fly in a spider’s web. He wriggled uselessly. Kokichi locked his fingers around his prey authoritatively. Somehow, some of Shuichi’s ropes had torn, freeing his arms. The seme looked at them, dismayed. Perhaps the exisal’s sharp claws accidentally ripped some of them apart when handling him.</p><p>"Gmmmmm, Nnnnmmmmgh!" he thrashed and desperately began gripping and slapping his seme's ass.</p><p>"Suffocate in it and die," the shota-like bishounen growled, gripping his ass-licking slave's hair and shoving him further into his cheeks. They were deliciously soft and sweet smelling, like two big mochis pressing into his face. The oxygen-deprived Saihara’s eyes began to water. His lungs burned. He then got an idea. With all his strength, he moved, positioned his mouth over Kokichi’s puffy ring and began licking. Taken by surprise, Kokichi exhaled uneasy but pleased moans. Saihara’s soft, wet tongue felt incredible against his tender dirtbox. He gratefully positioned himself closer, allowing the uke full access for rimming him. It had worked, Shuichi’s nose was free, and he inhaled all the air he needed, before accepting the invitation and, salivating at the mouth, rapaciously spreading the seme’s bottom and diving in on his own freewill. His tongue massaged his bumhole deliciously, the moistened star winking in pleasure. At that very moment, Kokichi forgot everything, almost his own name even, and began to moan mindlessly, his tongue rolling out, melting in rapture. Why hadn’t he ever thought to get a rimjob before? This felt spectacular. He was in heaven. Shuichi wasn’t too far behind, and buried his face into his master’s hindquarters, and hungrily ate him out. His shitter tasted wonderful, even if somewhat tart. Saihara’s lips locked with Ouma’s anal ones, and they tugged and sucked the ring as if it were a Push-Pop.</p><p>Kokichi of course was quite delighted by this, “Ohoooo! Look at you gluttonously sucking my asshole! Who knew you loved boy-butts this much? Ooufff, that feels great. Yeah, trash like yourself are much better suited to make out with that other end. You aren’t ever allowed to call yourself ‘straight’ again.” Saihara spread open the hole and began to lap around the inside, and slightly prodding it. The young, purple haired boy shivered and whined. It was his turn to be helpless and at the mercy of his own lust. Then, in Saihara’s tongue went. Ouma jerked up and arched his back, erotic and immodest cries leaving his mouth accompanied by swearing. Shuichi hesitated no longer and began furiously ramming his tongue in and out of him.</p><p>“Ohhhh, fuck!” the little grape soda loving boy sounded, “nnnghh, yeah fuck me with your tongue! Mnnnnh, f-faster!” The two relentlessly horny bishounen went on like this for a little more, until the exisal, done with watching, went up and slapped its massive horse phallus down between Saihara’s buttocks. Shuichi flinched. Kokichi looked back, then a knowing grin widened on his face. Before Shuichi could break away and look up, he grabbed the restrained boy’s head and rubbed his ass up and down his face dominantly, non-verbally commanding him to keep going. Meanwhile, the exisal helped itself, squeezing the distracted suffocating uke’s ass cheeks together and running its cock through them. Once it had enough, it spread his butt open and prodded the hole.</p><p>“Nmmh!” Saihara exclaimed with his face buried into his little master’s posterior. The robotic cock, though not yet penetrating Shuichi, teased and pressed hard into him in just the right spot. With both sluts now anally stimulated, they proceeded with their moaning frenzy, though one of them muffled. Kokichi then hollered in rapturous glee as seed spewed out of his phallus like a geyser. He then moved, his pink o-ring breaking away from the uke’s lips with one last kiss goodbye, a clear trail of saliva between the two.</p><p>“Hah..a-alright, I think that’s enough of that,” Kokichi’s tone was unsteady, still coming down. “Hey, you!” He suddenly shouted into the left corridor, “you wanna play too? Get over here!” To Shuichi’s shock, another horse-dicked exisal, this time blue, emerged from the darkness.</p><p>“Oh...m-my..” was all he could blubber out.</p><p>“Nee hee hee!” the small seme cackled, “sorry, our second guest always likes to be a little fashionably late.” He then stepped out of the way, the exisal now standing in front of Saihara.</p><p>“Nghh!” The dark azure haired one yelped as the blue exisal smacked the immense, thick cock over his face.</p><p>Ouma, staring at the cock acquisitively, dropped to his knees right next to Saihara and began to lap at it, while clutching the robot’s artificial testicles, “Mmmmnnnhh! Nhaaahhh!” Kokichi bobbed his head up and down sucking at the sides of the shaft, then sucking at the ginormous balls and sniffing them hungrily. Shuichi just stared awkwardly. Once Kokichi was satisfied he broke away and stood up, “Mmmnahh, since you’ve been such a good boy and did such a good job eating my ass, I thought I’d get the exisal’s cock a little wet for you, Saihara-Chan! You’re welcome.” He winked, then stepped aside, giving the robots some room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s Punishment Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a small taste of Kokichi’s “tough love,” a sort of pervy, sexual awakening blooms within the once innocent, (in-game personality) Shuichi that he never in a million years would’ve seen coming. Therefore, things don’t entirely go according to Ouma’s plan, what with his victim pretty much delighting in almost every punishment delivered to him. Maybe it’s time for him to kick it up a notch. Also a particular character, or more accurately, a particular side to the character, that Kokichi isn’t exactly too fond of and who may have been the cause of the entire mess to begin with ends up making a reappearance...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmm, I’m gonna be nice,” Ouma said after some thought, “the one with the wetted cock can go behind you. You WILL need some lubrication after all.” The red and blue exisals switched places.</p><p>Shuichi gulped as 13 inches of artificial stallion cock hung over him. “That is...going inside of me..? A-all of that..?” he asked meekly.</p><p>“Yep!” Kokichi responded ecstatically, “how lucky are you? I’m a little jealous, honestly. But first you’re going to have to earn it. Start with the one in front of you. You clearly have a lot of talent with your tongue, so you better do a good job pleasuring it.”</p><p>“Wh-what..? B-but, I can’t!” Shuichi argued, “th-there’s no way it’ll fit! That’ll kill me!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Well then for your sake, let’s hope it doesn’t,” Kokichi said callously.</p><p>Without much more prompting, the red exisal seized Saihara’s head and the bulbous tip plunged into his mouth, stretching it as far as his jaw would allow. “MMMMNNGH!” The blue-haired twink’s eyes bulged and he gagged hard. He stuck out his tongue, and it flailed underneath, lapping the bottom of the base. But this only made it easier for the exisal to slowly slide more of itself into his mouth. It started down his esophagus, and his throat bulged as the boy sputtered and choked. Then the strong machine began ramming it down his throat, at twice the strength of an angry, pent-up bull. Shuichi violently, loudly retched and gagged as the machine face-fucked him. His nipples finally squirt out streams of milk as if ejaculating. Slap! Slap! Slap! Kokichi’s erection grew back, and he was once again fully torqued, both aroused at this sight and jubilant at his former rapist’s torment. Sure, Shuichi’s body might’ve still been enjoying this, there was no preventing that. His stupid dick was just as rock solid as ever, bobbing up and down as the robot gagged him without mercy with its own vastly superior one. But the detective did not want to do this, and this clearly hurt. Tears streamed down the breathless Saihara’s face as he was forced to suck the massive beast off, bruising and beating up his throat.</p><p>Slap! “GHMMMNNH! BLLLK!” Slap! “MBLGHH!” Shuichi then vomited on the cock, again and again, though that didn’t stop it, and it only fucked his face faster and faster. Kokichi grinned like the Cheshire Cat at his prey’s misfortune. He was very satisfied. At last, Saihara was getting what he deserved. He kneeled down, spreading his legs, and commenced with his anal masturbation while watching the show. The one behind the suffering boy, with its cock wetted as courtesy by Ouma, slapped its cock several times against Saihara’s ass, expectantly. “GHHHHLLK! BLEGH!” Shuichi’s eyes rolled back, his irises nearly getting stuck in the back of his skull as the robo-cock grew even longer and wider, retracting, and made its way to his stomach. Ouma, thoroughly impressed and at awe at the prominent stomach bulge, inserted all five fingers into himself and fingered furiously, moaning insatiably. The grand penis then travelled into Shuichi’s intestines, hitting his prostate and painfully triggering another ejaculation from him.Then the tip ultimately emerged out through his anus, like a morbidly huge black turd. It had penetrated him all the way through. Saihara whimpered and twitched limply, agonized and nearly unconscious. Kokichi drooled. That was super fucking hot to him. The detective and former abuser had been reduced to a human cock sleeve. His skewered body hung, suspended by the powerful, endlessly erect phallus alone, like a lewd parody of a pig rotisserie. Kokichi dashed over to the dick tip sticking out of the gargling whore kabob’s ass and sucked on it, waiting. Then the cock spewed a remarkable amount of imported horse semen. It must’ve been gallons. They spilled all over the floor and on Kokichi’s face and open mouth and held out, anticipating hands. He swallowed it before getting out of the way again, letting the second exisal through. The first pulled its vomit and sperm covered cock out of Shuichi. His mind had now been completely broken. Once he stopped coughing and spitting, a new deviant, hungry twinkle befell his face.</p><p>“More..” he cooed, stroking the spent, fermenting cock he had accidentally coated in his own stomach acid, “Please..give me more…”</p><p>Ouma wiped his mouth, glancing at the other now even sluttier and more cum-hungry femboy in disdain and said shortly, “Hm, no, I think you’ve had enough.”</p><p><br/>
“Please…?” the uke in heat continued desperately, “..do I...have to beg..? I...I-I need more...I’ll do anything..”</p><p>Kokichi scoffed, “You disgust me. You’re so lucky I didn’t cum yet. Alright, Thing Number 2,” he directed towards the other robot behind Saihara, “now it’s your turn.”</p><p>Shuichi grinned, leering thirstily back at the dripping cock. He yapped in excitement just like a bitch in heat and spread his violated butthole avariciously, with hearts in his eyes. He breathed heavily as the tip and his shithole met in an embrace, and then it plunged inside with a lewd wet plop noise, leaving him shrilling quite effeminately in pleasure. He then jumped when the cock popped out loudly, leaving it gaping. Then it crudely shoved itself back in. Then out. His anus was forced to dilate about five times its normal diameter and then contract, over and over again. Shuichi, lost in extreme and immense pleasure, balled his fists and let out the most indecent and sluttiest noises he would’ve never imagined he could make, uttering the raunchiest and crudest things in between, that he would’ve never dreamed of saying, some of which even took Ouma by surprise.</p><p>"AAAGHH, HAAHH! Yess, YESSSS! S-s-stretch my shithole with your colossal horse-cock, you big fucking beast! AHHHN! Th-this is all I'm good f-f-for! NGHH!" Kokichi blinked in astonishment and blushed deeper upon hearing his victim say that. The robot then shoved the tip right back in, and paused and left it in there for a moment.</p><p>“Hahnn…” Shuichi slowly collected himself, then gazed at the robot wilily, “Is that..ah….the best you got?” That familiar yandere sparkle in his eye returned and he smiled deviously, “I’ve been a really bad boy, Ouma-kun. All those things that I did to you before... Surely this isn’t the full extent of my punishment, right? There has to be more.”</p><p>Kokichi gritted his teeth and bit his thumb. HE had returned. He was getting real tired of seeing that stupid shit-eating grin. Losing his temper, he shouted at the robot, “Stop holding back! Breed him until he fucking bleeds! Tear his ass up!”</p><p><br/>
Shuichi, still grinning, widened his eyes in glee at that. The exisal grabbed both of his arms and with full force launched more of its meat down the excited gay-boy’s colon. Slap! “AHHH-HAHHH!” Slap! Slap! “OHHH! OHH, FUCK! Y-YESSS!” he screamed smuttedly as the giant phallus slammed him in his guts again and again, the enormous ballsack smacking against his bum and thighs repeatedly like a giant paddle. The second exisal that had previously fucked him acted on its own whim and got up and went to the corridors.</p><p>“Wha-?” Kokichi yelled after it puzzled and frustrated, “where are you going?!”</p><p>It came back with a breast milking machine and hooked it up to Saihara’s leaking nipples, to which the tubes then started draining the white fluids. In addition to Saihara’s moans increasing in volume, his vocalizations and the slapping of artificial horse flesh against human flesh were joined by the sounds of sucking and whirring from the machine. As his nipples were milked and his ass was fucked like a common whore, the exisal poked the side of Shuichi’s face with its enormous prick, to which he initiated jerking it up and down with both hands and lapping it feverishly. It then slammed into the unprepared uke’s throat; the exisals proceeded to spitroast him. The ends of their cocks ended up meeting in the middle of his body and bumping together which each thrust. Saihara choked a little less now, though still struggled greatly to breathe and gagged roughly on the penis’s impossible magnitude. Clap! Clap! Clap! Slap!</p><p>“GHMMMMMNGH!” The sounds of slapping and thrusting almost overpowered Saihara’s vocalizations and the milking machine. Ouma couldn’t take it anymore and got on all fours and shoved his entire hand into himself. He growled and moaned animalistically like a sow needing to breed as he fisted his ass viciously. Clap! Clap! Clap! The thrusting into the fallen detective increased. Faster. And faster, and faster, and faster and faster still. Until finally the exisals reached their climaxes. Shuichi’s belly swelled as a cornucopia of spunk was pumped into him from both ends.The shafts pulled out of him afterwards, sliding out of his mouth and ass like pythons. The used cunt panted and then belched, as if he had consumed a grand feast. Cum leaked out of his mouth and nose. He burped again, this time it was very wet and soon turned into retching and he vomited some cum onto the floor.</p><p>“That’s..hnnngh...h-how you- ahhh! Show your gratitude?” Kokichi asked him, still fisting himself.</p><p>The exisals then both lifted the loosened cum whore off the ground, each holding him up by one leg.</p><p>“E-eh?!” Shuichi bumbled fraily, “I-impossible! How are they still erect? They both j-just came inside of me! A-a lot!” The cocks joined together and prodded his stretched, ruined and blood tinted asshole. Saihara smiled nervously, growing pale, but couldn’t stop himself from stroking his useless little cock in excitement, “O-oh...heh heh..all...all at once, huh?”</p><p>And away they went, double-penetrating him in a capacity he never before thought possible. He didn’t understand how his asshole could stretch this much and take it all. He lifted his head back, squealing girlishly, his toes curling, and nipples, now sore from the overuse of the machine, throbbing as they were sucked. They went deeper inside Shuichi, and his stomach stretched more, like elastic. Then...SMACK! Both beasts slammed fully into him at once. Instead of screaming this time, a burst of cum-vomit was shoved out of his stomach to make room for the invaders and exited his mouth and nostrils in a splash. Loud gurgled cries soon followed, his voice practically drowning in all of the salty, bitter fluid in his system. Watching his former crush get double-penetrated and ravished like that enticed Kokichi to proceed with shoving both fists into his rectum, spreading it full-goatse style in between intervals. The backrooms were flooded with both of the homos’ vocals and sounding of total and complete bliss. With a pang of dread, Kokichi began to question himself. He wondered if he was no better than Shuichi after all, succumbing to his primal, and rather degenerate urges so easily. But after that moment of self-reflection he then also realized...he no longer cared. Saihara’s anal passage finally gave out and prolapsed but the inhuman robotic beasts continued to fuck his ass anyway. He screamed and squalled, stroking his cock faster as their rapid, violent thrusts exacerbated his bleeding, mutilated rectal cavity, prolapsing when cocks pulled out, and squishing back in when the cocks pushed back in, in revolting sloshing sounds of pounded flesh to go along with the slapping. Shuichi vomited cum again and again with each brutalizing double-thrust until the last of it was forced out of his stomach. After all, they needed to make room for the new batch of seed that was to come. They then flooded the half-conscious bitch’s colon and digestive system for what was probably the 15th time. Ouma crawled over to the bitch. The robots took out their cocks, hollowing out Shuichi’s body, then dropping him to the ground on his hands and knees. He could no longer speak, just pant and breathe heavily.One of the things approached behind Kokichi. He turned to look at it beckoningly and rubbed his ass against its crotch. He was ready now. He could fit both his arms inside his dupa so surely he can handle that delicious looking thick beast cock. Shuichi ogled on. He gasped slightly as he remembered the exisal behind him about to deliver him the same fate. Well, surely by how stretched out he had gotten, it wouldn’t be so bad this time around. Kokichi suddenly grabbed Shuichi’s face, making him look directly at him. Ouma stared at him in a state that was simultaneously reminiscent of reproachfulness and ardor. He hated Saihara...but he also loved him. And he magisterially pulled him in and kissed him. Shuichi’s eyes widened in shock but he soon kissed him back. Both moaned and whined resoundingly, making out while the machines entered and pounded them each, like the two hopeless sluts that they were. 12 ounces of precum pumped straight into Shuichi’s stomach during the thrusting and he automatically vomited it into Kokichi’s mouth. Ouma didn’t break away or let go of him, and deviantly swallowed it all. The two were reduced to nothing more than a pair of mindless cum-toilets, and after the exisals finished them off with one final pump, Ouma and Saihara broke away and both cried out as their own orgasms quickly followed. The exisals pulled out, making their bitches each shit out semen waterfalls and then simply left them there. The exhausted boys, both covered in sweat and cum, so much cum, had the last of their strength drained away. They fell unconscious, side by side, surrounded by deep smelly pools of horse seed and traces of blood and breast milk, their cocks and filled bums beyond satiated, their creampied orifices stretched, mangled and worn out, and their balls drained of any more fluid they could possibly exert. How romantic.</p><p>Epilogue: The mastermind sat back as she watched the fallen detective and loose supreme leader lay there KO’d on the floor from a screen, finally pulling her slender, wrinkled digits out of her more-than-satisfied, drenched vagina. From the start of this transpiration, she had orgasmed at least 14 times. Her favorite part was when Shuichi finally broke and his pre-game self briefly came out again.</p><p>“Aww,” Tsumugi gushed, “it’s so cute how those two finally kissed and made up. I soooo ship it! Many fans I’m sure would agree, as this is one of the most popular ships in the community. ” Her busty, nude tits bounced as she slyly readjusted her glasses, “This definitely made their encounter at the hotel look like a fucking joke, didn’t it? If I could just figure out what to do with them now…”</p><p>“Well, toots!” Monokuma’s voice responded, “you know what they say. The sky’s the limit!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>